


Oh, It's You Again.

by mordorisleft



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Other, one of those: my ex just walked in with their new bae pls pretend to date me, thomas jefferson gets ROASTED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Hercules. He’s not worth it. Listen, I need you to kiss me,” Lafayette blurted.</p>
<p>
This got Hercules’ attention again. He whipped his head back around and stared at Lafayette like they had another head. “Come again?”
</p><p>
“Ngh, just kiss me you big oaf.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, It's You Again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hbd luv xx
> 
> @ LegallyLucifer thanks for your 2-3 limes

There was a crisp spring breeze sweeping through the city today that made Lafayette thankful they had chosen to wear pants instead of a dress. Instead of warily holding down their dress as to not have another Incident, though last time said incident _did_ bring them a hunky tailor in the form of their now best friend, Lafayette was content now to have their full attention on said man, grasping his bicep between their hands and sighing wistfully as the two strolled along the sidewalk.

If Lafayette was being honest, they were almost completely and irrevocably smitten with Hercules. The moment he had met them, he had captured their attention and it didn’t take long for him to hook a firm grasp on their heart either. However, Lafayette was a flirt and Hercules became a close friend, and that was that. 

Shaking off the foreboding and familiar painful squeeze Lafayette got whenever they saw Hercules smile, they forced themselves away from that thought path, determined to not let anything, _anything_ , ruin their platonic, of course, date to the cafe. 

Lafayette should have known that was too good to be true for them. 

They flushed a little but flashed a bright smile to cover it up when Hercules held the door to their favourite cafe open for them. When they stepped inside, grateful to be out of the cool air, they inhaled deeply, the delicious smell of raw coffee beans and vanilla hitting their senses. Their eyes flickered open when an arm came around their shoulders, and their breath caught oh so slightly when Hercules smiled at them. He was so close, right there, and yet so far. 

“I’m gunna go grab a table, alright?” he was right beside him, his warm breath was on their ear and Lafayette had to remind themself to respond, somehow, and they nodded. He smiled brightly at them and they returned the expression, mourning the loss at their side as they watched him depart. 

Lafayette pulled out their phone, absently scrolling through feeds as the line slowly moved forward. They had only managed to get lost for a few moments when a familiar voice caught their ear. They froze, and looked up, eyes jumping around the crowded cafe. Lafayette almost relaxed, assuming they must have imagined it until they spotted him. Dread filled their stomach like lead when they noticed he wasn’t alone. 

They looked away when he looked up and caught their eye for a moment, heart pounding in their chest. Fuck. _He wasn’t alone._ Lafayette thought they were the only one who moved on that quick, but apparently not. Though this time, unique circumstances arose. There was only a few seconds of panicked thinking, eyes frantically searching the cafe as if it would give them some sort of answer. Their eyes landed on Hercules, comfortably sprawled at their table, smiling softly at something on their phone and then- 

“Lafayette, is that you?” 

Lafayette closed their eyes, and sent a quick prayer, before plastering a fake smile on their face and turning around. 

And there he was, in all his purple shaded glory. Thomas Jefferson, the first and only man to ever sweep Lafayette off their feet and also manage to crush their heart, with that stupid smug smirk Lafayette had once found charming, and that haughty tilt of his nose Lafayette had once thought was confident, was standing right in front of them. In New York. 

“Thomas!” They greeted with false cheer. Just get this over with as fast as possible and then Thomas can go back to being dead to them. “What a lovely surprise. What are you doing in New York?” 

“My studying ended abroad in the term break,” he drawled, and Lafayette had to refrain themself from rolling their eyes. “I think the better question is, what are you doing here?” 

“What, you are the only person who gets to go abroad?” Lafayette nearly snapped. They didn’t have to tell them they were running away. Definitely not from him in their own country. Nope. 

But Thomas smirked, cat-like and bone chilling. Like he knew some secret. Then, Lafayette noticed the smaller man at Thomas’ side, who had an arm around Thomas’ waist, Thomas’ around his shoulders. 

“And this is…?” Stay civil. Stay polite. He’s not worth it. 

Thomas looked away for a moment, looking over at the man with a look in his eye that just made Lafayette want to cringe now. “Why, this is my dear James. Love of my life, he is.” James scoffed at that, but nevertheless smiled up at his boyfriend affectionately. Then, he returned his gaze to Lafayette, with almost a mocking sparkle. 

“So are you still single Lafayette.” Still. What an asshole. As if their life stopped after him. They gritted their teeth further. Fuck that guy. They’ll show him. 

Lafayette wasn’t even aware of what they were saying, so focused on the hatred and rage in them for this man, ugly feelings they had buried ages ago thinking they were finally okay but were only now resurfacing in full force. 

“Actually, not that it’s any of your business, I’m not single.” 

Thomas raised a brow, but Lafayette could see the surprise in his eyes. 

“Really? Do tell. Where is this mystery person,” Thomas looked around, as if Lafayette was lying. And well, he didn’t need to know he was right. 

Instead, Lafayette smirked, finally feeling like they have the upper hand. Thankfully, it was time for them to order, so just before they stepped away, they left Thomas with one last comment. 

“Oh, Hercules? He’s my _amazing, gorgeous, talented_ boyfriend, who I’d much rather go join than stay here conversing with you. It’s so refreshing you know? I mean, it’s nice to _finally_ have someone who can keep me well over satisfied. Goodbye Thomas, James.” 

Lafayette felt giddy when they stepped away, knowing Thomas and James would still be looking at them. However, as they ordered, they had to force themself not to think about just how well Hercules could satisfy them. There was definitely a time and place, and while Lafayette sure as hell didn’t mind the place, the timing could probably be better. 

Thankfully, their order didn’t take long, and once Lafayette had their drinks, they made a beeline over to where Hercules was sitting. 

As they approached they took a moment to appreciate the man in front of them; tight t-shirt stretched over tantalizing muscles, soft smile curving his beautiful lips, large and work hardened hands swiping over his phone. Hercules was a large guy, and at a glance it looked like he could crush the phone in a moment, which he probably could, but Hercules held an admirable amount of gentleness and grace that one must possess to be as good a tailor as their friend was. 

They slid into the booth beside him, and Hercules immediately lifted his arm, allowing Lafayette to curl into their usual and favourite place in his side. 

Lafayette easily grabbed Hercules hand, and slotted their fingers together, taking a split second to admire how their slender fingers looked tangled between Hercules’. Then, they leaned further into him, all personal space going out the window. 

“Uh, Laf?” 

“Mhm?” Lafayette responded lazily, content to just lie on Hercules and let all their problems fuck off till later. 

“You okay?” He stroked their arm and they could have melted. 

They looked up at him and before they could even try to muster up a lie, like always around Hercules, everything just came rushing out. “My ex, Thomas, is here for some reason I haven’t seen him since France and _dieu_ he just got me so angry I feel like I could punch something or him. You should have seen the way he was talking to me, like I would never be over him, like he was _that_ amazing. Absolutely fucking ridiculous. Well, I showed that asshole didn’t I.” 

When they looked back at Hercules they were breathing harder to catch their breath and he had both brows raised in amusement. “Did you now? Good. He never deserved you Laf.” 

Lafayette flushed. Hercules continued. “So what did you do to get back at him?” 

“You mean besides looking fabulous as ever, and him not having me?” Hercules laughed at that. “I told him I have an amazing boyfriend. Much better than he ever was. Talented, gorgeous, hilarious, wonderful. You know, the works.” 

Something in Hercules’ expression shifted but he nodded. “Mmm, where would you find such a guy?” He lifted his cup to his lips. 

Lafayette shrugged and grinned, “mmm I don’t know... he might be sitting in a cafe, sipping coffee; he’s got a smile that can outshine the sun and an ass to die for.” 

Hercules choked on his coffee, and Lafayette giggled as their best friend quickly tried to mop up his mess. 

Eventually Hercules opened his mouth to respond, sputtering a bit, but before he could get out an actual coherent sentence, Lafayette interrupted him. 

“Merde,” they cursed lowly. 

Out of the corner of their eye, Lafayette saw Thomas and James making their way over, and they gritted their teeth. 

Hercules’ brows furrowed. “What, what’s wron- I’ll kill him,” Hercules said when he spotted Thomas. 

“No, Hercules. He’s not worth it. Listen, I need you to kiss me,” Lafayette blurted. 

This got Hercules’ attention again. He whipped his head back around and stared at Lafayette like they had another head. “Come again?” 

“Ngh, just kiss me you big oaf.” 

And kiss Lafayette he did. He swooped forward and caught Lafayette’s lips with his own, slotting their mouths together for the first time. Lafayette had to restrain themself from letting out a noise, one that would give them away, because holy shit they were kissing Hercules. And dear god, why did he have to be a good kisser. 

Hercules melted into the kiss easily, one hand coming up to hold Lafayette’s head firmly in place behind their neck. His fingers softly caressed Lafayette’s skin, and they shivered, moving unconsciously closer. They thought they were doing a pretty good job, keeping themself in check, until Hercules, god this man would be the death of them, licked along their lip. Lafayette gasped in shock, and Hercules the smooth fucker took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Now, Lafayette couldn’t have held back the muffled moan even if they wanted to. 

A tiny moan spilled out between their lips and Hercules’ pulled back for a second. He cursed lowly, before reconnecting their lips with more vigour. Lafayette remembered faintly where they were, that they were in public, in a small cafe they loved, and it probably wouldn’t do them any good by getting kicked out for stradling Hercules’ waist and rutting against his thigh. 

Lafayette honestly hadn’t heard the cough, completely lost in the sensation of Hercules’ lips against their own. Damn, was that boy good with his tongue. Unfortunately, Hercules had heard and pulled away. Lafayette almost whimpered and leaned forward slightly in an attempt to reconnect their lips but they missed when he looked away, hitting the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, are we interrupting something?” 

Oh, right. Irritation immediately washed over Lafayette, one at being interrupted, and two at who interrupted them. God, couldn’t Thomas just fucked off? Hercules must have sensed their discomfort because his hand came down to tangle with theirs and he squeezed. With one last deep breath, they turned to face Thomas. 

However, before they could respond with their own retort, Hercules beat them to it. 

“Actually, yes,” Hercules said seriously, and Thomas raised a brow. 

Then, the prick smirked and offered out his hand. 

“You must be the replacement,” as he said it, he looked Hercules up and down. 

“I’d call it an upgrade. You must be Thomas,” Hercules replied, but he made no offer to shake the man’s hand. Eventually Thomas pulled his hand back, his lip twitching with irritation. Lafayette had to hold back a snort. 

Then, Thomas’ eyes were on Lafayette and they shivered, though not for the reason they used to. There was a particular glint in the man’s eye that made Lafayette’s blood run hot, though this time with anger. 

“Been talking about me much, have we?” 

Lafayette did scoff at that. “You wish. I have much better things to do with my time.” 

Thomas tsked. “Don’t be like that darlin’. Only good stuff, I hope.” 

“Yeah, they’ve given you a _stellar_ review,” Hercules cut in, and Lafayette let out a laugh, hand coming up to cover their mouth. “Now, please leave. You did interrupt something, remember.” 

Lafayette saw Thomas’ expression falter just before a hand was on their chin, turning them back towards Hercules. Their breath caught in their throat when they realized Hercules was about to kiss them again and for a moment they panicked, sure that everyone in the cafe could hear their heart attempting to beat its way out of their chest. 

However, before Lafayette could pull Hercules closer like they had been so desperately craving, Thomas spoke again. 

“Really Lafayette? The best friend? How cliche of you.” 

That’s fucking it. Lafayette pulled back and looked at Thomas with a completely dumfounded expression. “Are you joking right now? Please tell me you are joking.” They looked between Thomas and James as it if it were obvious but Thomas ignored them. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised. I must have been hard to get over, and Hercules here must have been the first sorry sap you could find.” 

Irritation spiked in Lafayette, and then, they started laughing. Hercules glanced at them, a little worried, and Thomas and James exchanged a confused expression. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lafayette managed to get out. As they stopped laughing, they looked up at Thomas grinning. “I apologize, that was rude of him. Honestly Thomas, I should be thanking you instead.” 

Thomas raised a brow at this and his smile grew. “Oh really? You’re welcome in advance. What for, may I ask?” 

“Thank you, for saving me from you,” at that Thomas frowned. But Lafayette continued. “Seriously, I can’t believe how blind I was. And seriously, I commend James for deciding to take on the venture that is you. You are a hypocrite Thomas. You are arrogant, you are snide, you are pompous and quite frankly, you are an asshole. And god, how grateful I am to you, that you forced me to see that. So thank you, Thomas, sincerely from the bottom of my heart.” 

Lafayette sucked in a breath and mentally patted themself on the back. It was beautiful, really, the way Hercules was looking at them with something akin to admiration in his eyes, the way Thomas’ usually sharp tongue sat dormant as his jaw flapped uselessly. Lafayette caught James shrink inward a bit, and shuffle a little behind Thomas, an arm on the man’s hand. 

Finally, Thomas managed to get something out. 

“Ex _cuse_ me?” 

“You heard me,” Lafayette confirmed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, you are still, quite rudely, interrupting my date.” 

Something sharp flashed in Thomas’ eyes that made Lafayette’s skin prickle. They could feel their calmness begin to crack as fight quickly bubbled to the surface. They clicked their tongue, raising a brow, clearly saying _come on Thomas, I dare you._

“I-” Just as Thomas was about to say something, James stepped in. 

Thomas looked over at his boyfriend as he murmured, “Thomas, we should go.” Though quiet, James proved to be effective. 

After a moment of what seemed to be deliberation, Thomas finally looked back over at Lafayette and Hercules with a glare. “It was a pleasure,” he sneered, upturning his nose. Prick. 

“No need to continue speaking, Jefferson. I think you’ve said enough or a lifetime,” Lafayette assured, flipping him off. “Allez vous faire, va brûle en enfer.” 

Jefferson’s eyes seemed to light up with a new fire, but he kept his mouth shut as he turned haughtily, James in tow. Both Lafayette and Hercules watched their back as they left the cafe, Jefferson’s shoes practically clacking against the floor. 

“What a prick,” Hercules said as the two went out the door. 

Lafayette hummed in agreement and took another sip of their drink. Now, as the addicting high of adrenaline was wearing off, they suddenly felt tired and were distinctly aware that they had just made out, quite heavily, with their best friend. 

An awkward silence settled between the two friends that was unfamiliar for both parties, at least with each other. Lafayette shifted in their seat and pursed their lips as they glared down at the table. Eventually the quiet became too much, and Lafayette still buzzing with the remains of their energy boost just _had_ to fill it with something. 

“Thank you so much Hercules, you are seriously the best friend anyone could ask for,” Lafayette blurted out, looking over at Hercules. Then, a laugh forced its way out of their throat. “I mean, not everyone would let their best friend maul them.” 

Hercules just blinked at them, and Lafayette felt like they were being suffocated by the silence. They began to take a sip of their drink to occupy themselves, however, when they heard Hercules sigh, they put their cup down and looked over at him. 

“Hercules?” 

“Laf… we need to talk.” 

Lafayette swallowed. What the fuck did that mean? They weren’t even dating. Oh god, he was about to reject them without even dating. 

“Okay…” Lafayette put their drink down and waited. 

Hercules struggled to start, opening his mouth, beginning a word, before closing it. This went on for a little while before Lafayette got too antsy, and held up a hand. 

“May I just?” Hercules closed his mouth and nodded. 

Lafayette let out a deep breath. Here it goes. No fear. 

“I’ll keep this straight forward. I like you Hercules. You’re my best friend, and I care about you more than my heart can handle sometimes and you make me happier than I ever thought I could be and you made me remember what it’s like to love again and I can’t thank you enough for that,” Lafayette paused, and Hercules blinked at them. 

“What… I’m confused. What are you trying to say?” 

Lafayette bit their lip. Curse language barriers. “I… I don’t know. Hercules, I do not wish to lose you. And it’s kept me scared for so long, the thought of putting myself out there again, to possibly losing you, but I’ve decided to say… cur non?” 

“Laf,” Hercules smiled softly. 

Though spoken quietly, the single word from Hercules easily shut Lafayette up. 

Hercules brought a hand up to cup Lafayette’s jaw. His thumb ran along their still tender lower lip, and they shivered. 

“Can I kiss you again?” 

“Pardon?” 

Hercules moved closer and it caused Lafayette’s breath to catch in their throat. “Please, let me kiss you again.” 

“On one condition.” 

Clearly not expecting that, Hercules pulled back with a worried expression. Lafayette smiled up at him, and purred, “go out with me. Kiss me first, then let me take you out.” 

Hercules relaxed again and smiled back. “I think I can manage that.” 

Lafayette nodded and glanced down at Hercules’ lips. Both of them were leaning in and soon they were almost an inch apart. 

“Good.” 

And it was.


End file.
